The Diary of a Companion
by hanhanrockstar
Summary: Kate Thompson lived a normal life in NYC. She was 17, she went to school, and she lived alone (her parents had just left one day without warning). Until the day the Doctor popped up outside her apartment door, telling her to follow him into his blue box of a time machine! Rated T for normal Doctor Who stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Another boring day in New York City. Wonderful. I wake up, eat breakfast, take the subway to school, get bored to death by high school classes, come home to an empty apartment, eat dinner, and go to bed to start the cycle all over again the next day. Sure, there are surprises, like the letter from Sophia, my best friend who's on vacation in Hawaii with her super rich boyfriend, and the time I won $20 from that online contest, but yeah. Boring day, boring activities, boring life. The only thing that's even remotely interesting about my life is the fact that I've been living on my own since I was 16 'cause my parents left one day and never came back. No note, no email, no letter, not even a goodbye! Just nothing. Until the day I heard a knock on my apartment door.

"Whadda ya want?" I asked. I look back on it now and think _Did I have to be so rude?_ But I didn't know who it was at the time. I know better now. Because that was the day I met the Doctor.

"Are you Kate Thompson?" Was what he had asked me.

Being my catty self, I had answered "Yes. Now, whadda ya want? If that was all you wanted to know, please get out of my face. I've got expenses to pay, jobs to work, and tests to study for!"

Now, because he's the Doctor, he completely ignored my remark and said "Perfect! Come with me, I've got things to show you!"

I was totally, completely, utterly confused. "Who are you! I'm not going anywhere until you explain. Are you trying to kidnap me?" I accused him.

"I'm the Doctor, I'm a time traveler, I have two hearts, I come from the planet Gallefrey, and I chose you to be my companion. Usually, my companions find me, but there are exceptions to everything!" He had boomed. I had found out another thing about that man: He certainly enjoyed being loud!

"Fine. I'll go with you, but I'm not saying I believe you!" I muttered. I had followed a man I knew almost nothing about into a strange blue box that was bigger on the inside (yes, it WAS bigger on the inside. I try not to lie, unless it's to the authorities. Then I lie like a rug.) that he claimed to be a time machine. And it was the best mistake of my life!


	2. Chapter 2

I almost didn't follow him that day. I mean, who would? He seemed insane, so really, all that was missing was the white van! But I had this feeling... It was like I could trust him with anything. There was something else too. If he was telling the truth...

"Can you get me out of here, if this thing really IS a time machine? 'Cause I'm going to be kicked out of my apartment soon, I'm failing school, and I'm getting fired from more jobs than there are people in NYC."

I thought those were valid reasons, considering I'm 17, but I didn't want to tell him the real reason: I needed to find my parents. Even bring them back, if possible. And with that blue box, bigger on the inside, and with the help of the Doctor (if he wasn't a complete fraud), I just might be able to save my parents. And maybe take a few stops along the way to some different planets. Hey, if I have access to a time machine, I'm gonna use it!

Whoever this 'Doctor' guy is, I'm gonna figure out who he is, and why he chose me, out of all the 7 billion people on this earth!


	3. Chapter 3

"You see, Kate, Daleks are unforgiving creatures. They're a bit like robots, but with more, umm... how should I put this...? Let's just say wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey things. Too complicated to explain here."

"Thanks for that _very _thorough explanation" I say sarcastically. I've been traveling with the Doctor for a day now, and I still don't understand much of his logic or explanations for anything.

"You're very welcome! Now, just push a few of those buttons, pull a lever or two, and... voila! Here we are!"

"Ah, yes. And where exactly is _here, _may I ask?"

"Here, there, and everywhere, of course!"

I sigh. I don't know much about the Doctor, but I do know that he is quite unpredictable.

"Well, go on, then! Open up that door! We can't stay in the TARDIS forever, can we?" the Doctor says loudly.

"Considering how big this thing is, I bet we could!" I whisper, a smirk on my face. I throw open the door, not knowing what to expect. With the Doctor, you never can know. And, I'll be honest here, I was expecting something extraordinary, but what I got was...

"A brick wall. That's fascinating, Doctor, but where are we supposed to be?"

"A brick wall? A brick wall is all that you see? We should be in the year 2313! Technology should be far more advanced than _bricks_! Unless..." The Doctor walked up to the brick wall and... stuck his hand right through it!

"Ahh, I see. Kate, it's a hologram! Just follow me, and... here we are! Milwaukee Wisconsin, year 2313!" The Doctor said triumphantly as I followed him through the hologram. To be honest, I thought I was just going to walk into a brick wall! But as I passed through, I saw some very amazing things!

"It's so..."

"Cool? Perfect? Wicked, as I think people say these days?"

I laughed at the Doctor's failed attempt at finishing my sentence. "I was gonna say different, but cool works, too! And why would you think that I would say _wicked_? That's the name of a popular musical!"

"Is it, now? I might just have to go see it! But not today. I would like to show you something..." He whispered mysteriously. "Come with me."


End file.
